User blog:MasterToad/Tribe of the Scorching Sun
This is a contest entry for Raybean's 2019 Tribe Contest. Beware the bad writing and '''don't steal my stuff!' Tribe Description These cats are often large, up to double the size of normal cats. Usually sandy, with a few white colored cats. Dark colors are rare, as they attract both attention and heat to the cat's fur. The fur is usually short, and these cats often have black rings around the eyes, and most that do not have bad eyesight. The Tribe of the Scorching Sun often have large paws with the undersides usually being black. The legs are often long, the ears large. Black markings are often seen scattered through the pelt. Abilities These Tribe cats can roar, and black cats have the strange ability to disappear for up to minutes at a time. This ability requires great focus and drains energy greatly. These cats also do not need nearly as much water as other cats. Territory The Tribe of the Scorching Sun live in a barren, sandy desert close to Clan territory. The only sources of water are cacti and an oasis in the center, known as Lifebreath Oasis. The only plants are those that grow in or near it and cacti. (Each number on the map corresponds to a section.Medicine Den is marked with a ➀ on the map) '''1. Medicine Den' The Medicine Den is a small grassy area on an island in Lifebreath Oasis. A cliff borders the oasis here, with small but deep shelves of rock, perfect for storing the few herbs that grow in the year. There are two Digs in this area, one being the place where up to four Caretakers and five sick cats can sleep, the other being the place where Caretakers tend to patches of herbs they have planted. Moss also grows in both Digs, ready to bring water to any cats who need it. '2. Training Sands' The Training Sands are comprised of three sectors, each with separate Digs: the Building Sector, the Hunting Sector, and the Fighting Sector. Each have places for their respective To-Bes to learn the skills needed to become full-fledged Builers, Hunters, and Fighters. '3. Elder's Dig' The Elder's Dig is the place where cats who can no longer fight, hunt, or build rest in peace. Cats who are able to be quiet often relax here. '4. Hunter-Fighter Dig' The Hunter-Fighter Dig is an earthy Dig where the Hunters and Fighters rest. '5. Nursery' The Nursery is where all expecting mothers and cubs spend their days. It is walled by thick branches, painstakingly dragged all the way from RiverClan territory. '6. Keeper's Cave' The Keeper's Cave is a great cavern of rock where Keepers gather to make descisions for the Tribe They also sleep here. '7. Sand Wall' The Sand Wall is the Tribe's defence against BloodClan and other invaders, a huge wall of sand, reaching the height of Twolegs. It does not cover the border with RiverClan, as relations with the Clan are peaceful. Many cats guard this great wall, making sure no creatures climb or dig through it. Ranks 'Lords' A Lord is the highest authority in the Tribe, though they must consult with the Keepers before making any descisions. The Lord has nine lives and is chosen by the Sun Guard, the Tribe's ancestors. The Lord's mate is also called a Lord. 'Keepers' Keepers are the second-in-command cats in the Tribe, equal in authority to a Deputy. Each has a special status within the major category, but all have three lives and must answer to the Lord. At any given time, three Keepers will be Builders, three will be Hunters, and three will be Fighters. They are elected by the Lord. Their tasks include, but are not limited to: organizing patrols of Hunters, Fighters, and Builders; overseeing patrols; and helping the Lord make descisions. 'Hunters' Hunters make sure the Tribe is well fed. They hunt as well as gather red fruit. They always give prey to Queens, Elders, and Caretakers first. 'Builders' Builders make sure that the Sand Wall stands tall. They also make sure that Digs are sturdy and will not collapse. 'Fighters' Fighters protect the Tribe. They fight off BloodClan as well as Twolegs, and are always on guard for other threats. They patrol the RiverClan border, though they have never once scented a RiverClan cat on the other side of the border. 'Caretakers' Caretakers are skilled in the art of healing and growing herbs. They take care of sick and injured cats, as well as their gardens. They also connect with their ancestors, called Sun Guard, by sleeping ouside on full moon nights when the blazing cats are not guarding the light of the sun from the moon. This is called Stargazing. Caretakers are often apprenticed soon after they are born, when it is seen that they have a talent for plants, healing, or Stargazing. 'To-Bes' To-Bes are apprentices, learning to hunt, build, or fight. 'Queens and Cubs' Queens are mothers expecting or caring for cubs. Cubs are young cats, younger than five moons. 'Elders' Elders are cats that can no longer hunt, fight, or build. 'Lost Cats' Lost Cats are cats that have been banished from the desert. They are evil and will be killed on sight. All Lost Cats have been banished for good reason, and are not to be trusted. Diet, Herbs, Poisons, and Illnesses The Tribe eats lizards, the red fruit that comes from Fruit Cacti, hawks, and mice. Healing Herbs *Cactus-grass: A tall plant with many spiky protrusions. Used for fatigue, coughs, and swollen limbs. *Globe Mallow: Tall with fuzzy leaves and orange flowers. Used for wounds and snakebites, as well as coughs and colds. *Cat Claw: Long, spiky plant. Thorns as long as cat's claws. Sap is used for soothing sore throats. Beware: the leaves can kill. *Poppy: Used for curing shock as well as helping cats sleep and reducing pain. Root juice can be used for bellyache. *Giant Cactus: Skeleton can be used as a broken bone splint when dried. *Fruit Cactus: Stems can be used for wounds and aches. *Claw Bush: A bush made of long, claw-like leaves with sharp edges, up to double the height of cats. Crushed root can be used for Heat-madness. Leaves can be sliced and wrapped around limbs for soreness. *Catmint: Found in Twoleg gardens. Smells amazing. Heals most coughs, and is very tasty. *Weep-tree bark: Tall, gray trees with sap oozing from inside. Found in most forests. Heals Blood-cough Poisons *Oleander: White, pink, red, or orangeish red flowers. Used to put cats that can't be saved out of their misery. *Tube Flower: Tall plants with yellow, white, purple, and pink tube-shaped flowers. If eaten, it can slow a heart down until it eventually stops. This often takes hours. Used for murderers and dangerous creatures. *White Horse Nettle: Tall plant with white or purple star-shaped flowers. Can induce dizzyness and then death. *Snake Venom: Collected in moss by rubbing the moss against mice to make it smell like prey, then set outside of snake caves. This technique is also used to kill snakes. Used for many things. Illnesses (Sorted from fatal to non-fatal, top to bottom.) *Catch-cough: An illness transmitted through infection. Infected cat is suceptible to all illnesses, but has no specific symptoms of this illness. Usually fatal, as many cats catch multiple illnesses and cannot be cured. No known cure to Catch-cough, though it is impossible to tell it is there anyway. *Blood-cough: A cough that weakens lungs until it is nearly impossible to breathe. Cats affected with Blood-cough will cough up blood. Most common side-effect of Catch-cough. Can be cured with Catmint, as well as Weep-tree bark, though it is very hard. *Heat-cough: A cough that weakens lungs until it is nearly impossible to breathe. Can be cured with Catmint, though it is very hard. In very few cases, Caretakers have been able to cure it with more common herbs, such as Cactus-grass. *Heat-madness: A condition that befalls cats when they have been in the sun too long. Sometimes called Sun-madness, this illness causes dizzyness and forgetfulness, as well as heightened senses and extreme anger. It also brings on weak limbs, a fever, and a mad thirst, which leads to vomiting. The only cure is the crushed roots of a Claw-Bush under shade. A cat affected by Heat-madness must stay in the shade until the fever is cured. * History The Tribe was founded by Scorch, a white cat with black markings. He was chased from the lands of BloodClan when the original group of cats living there, SlashTribe, took the area. Scorch saw other large cats fleeing from the masses of SlashTribe and tried to gather them. They resisted, having always lived alone. Scorch lived for many seasons alone, until SlashTribe began pushing their borders, forcing cats out of their new homes. Another cat, Burn, remembered Scorch's plan to gather cats together, and came to him to finish his mission. Together, the two gathered all the large cats together and fought off SlashTribe, their strength in numbers rivaling the evil cats. After a great battle in which they defeated SlashTribe, they began to search for a collective home. They searched for a while, eventually coming to an oasis and settling around it. They made laws and set up a system for learners and leaders. Eventually, after many leaders had come and gone, ScorchLordII became leader. With the arrival of Clan cats, BloodClan followed. These cats sought vengance against the Clans for defeating them in a battle for the forest. BloodClan found SlashTribe, and quickly took over. The evil cats are still out to destroy all Clan cats, and the Tribe. Signifigant Members *Scorch, founder of the Tribe. Eventually became known as ScorchLord. *Burn, mate of ScorchLord. Later became known as BurnLord alongside ScorchLord. *ScorchLordII, current Lord. Allegiances 'Lord ' CinderLord -- Red-eyed white tom with black spots 'Keepers' Freeze -- Icy blue she-cat with black paws Sand'' -- Blue-eyed sandy yellow tom Oasis -- Yellow-eyed dark blue tom Holly -- Yellowgreen-eyed black she-cat Tuft -- White-eyed blue smoke tabby tom with tufts of fur at the tips of ears Fire -- Red tom with blue markings Cactus -- Green-eyed white she-cat with prickly fur Prickle ''--'' ''Bad-tempered sandy she-cat with yellow eyes Pear -- Blue-eyed red she-cat with blue stripes 'Hunters' Lionfire'' -- Red eyed sandy tom To-Be: Eaglepaw Pheonixfreeze -- Red-eyed icy blue tom with black paws To-Be: Firepaw Mountainraze -- Blue-eyed brown she-cat Leopardtail -- Black-spotted white she-cat Midnight -- Black she-cat with the ability to disappear 'Builders' Sandscorch ''-- Sandy tom To-Be: Berrypaw Mudwall'' ''-- Brown tabby tom Rockfreeze'' -- Brown-eyed light gray tom Earthraze ''-- ''White tom with black spots Panthertuft -- Black she-cat 'Fighters' Brushslash ''-- Sandy tom with huge claws Cougarheart'' ''-- Light brown tom To-Be: Leafpaw Foxbrush'' ''-- Red she-cat with a bushy tail and huge fangs Fangbeach'' -- Brown-eyed sandy tom with huge fangs 'Caretakers' Bushheart ''-- Sandy tom Mintleaf'' ''-- 'Minty-eyed sandy she-cat To-Be: Yewpaw 'To-Bes Yewpaw'' ''-- Brown-eyed yellow tom Berrypaw'' ''-- Sandy tom with a bright red nose Eaglepaw -- Light brown tom with white flecks Leafpaw'' ''-- Sandy she-cat Firepaw'' -- Red she-cat 'Queens' OasisLord -- White she-cat Cub(s): Mooncub, Stormcub, Frostcub Nightstar -- Golden she-cat Brightmoon -- Icy-blue-eyed white she-cat Cub(s): Troutcub 'Elders' Blacktooth -- Sandy tom with black teeth Whiteye -- Sandy she-cat with one white eye Losttail -- Sandy tom with no tail 'Lost Cats' Stormnight -- Gray-blue she-cat with white streaks Nightstorm -- Gray-blue tom with white streaks Relations 'RiverClan' The Tribe of the Scorching Sun's relationship with RiverClan is good, as the cats have been more than willing to share water with the Tribe in times of drought. RiverClan is also an ally in the war against BloodClan. 'BloodClan' The Tribe hates BloodClan, and these strong feelings are fully returned. BloodClan sees the Tribe only as an obstacle between them and the Clans, and their territory as rightfully theirs. 'Other Clans' The Tribe has never interacted with the other Clans beyond warning them of Lost Cats, and thus have no feelings towards them. They only believe that the Clans have a right to know about any Lost Cats, to make sure they do not welcome any threats they could be warned about. 'The Tribe of Rushing Water' The Tribe of Scorching Sun doesn't really care about this Tribe, though they are slightly annoyed that they share the same beginning of their names.(The Tribe, the Tribe. See the problem?) Systems 'Lords' All Lords are chosen when they are very young, just after they have opened their eyes. The Sun Guard sends a sign that shows which cub will be a Lord, also giving them nine lives. The Lord will be given a name with the prefix involving fire(Cindercub). They do not start their training until they are five moons old, at which point they are given the suffix -paw, like all other To-Bes(Cinderpaw). Unlike other To-Bes, they will train in Hunting, Building, ''and ''Fighting, whereas normal To-Bes only train in one skill. When they have completed their training, they will test their skills at leading as a Keeper, until their predecessor dies. Then they will be given the suffix -Lord(CinderLord) and will become leader until they die. 'Keepers' Keepers start their lives as any other cat would, as a cub, then a To-Be, then a warrior. The Lord at the time will elect more Keepers when the originals die, get sick, or, in most cases, retire to the Elder's Dig. They will then lose their suffix and will move to the Keeper's Cave. 'Warriors' Warriors are Hunters, Fighters, and Builders. They start their lives as cubs, then apprentices, then they will become warriors. When they finish their training, they will gain a suffix in their name reminiscent of a skill or a trait they posses(Foxbrush has a tail that looks like a fox's brush). 'Caretakers' Caretakers have generally the same system as warriors, but they start their apprenticeship when they open their eyes as the Sun Guard will send a sign. They do learn basic hunting and fighting skills, but only after five moons. 'To-Bes' To-Bes will start learning when they are five moons old. They wil gain the suffix -paw. 'Queens and Cubs' Queens have no special system. They enter the Nursery when it is known that they are expecting cubs. That is all. Cubs are named when they open their eyes. The first part of their name can be anything, but the suffix is -cub. 'Elders' Elders are often named after a disability or disfigurement they have. They retire to the Elder's Dig when they can no longer do what they were trained to. They are treated with respect. 'Training''' To-Bes begin their training when they are five moons old. The Lord at that time will give them one mentor for a skill the To-Be chooses. They will train in that skill until they have mastered it, at which point they will become warriors. Lords-in-training will be mentored by the Lord at that time. Glossary Category:Blog posts Category:Tribes Category:Tribes (Unusable)